The invention relates to a B-pillar reinforcement of a motor vehicle having an upper region for joining the B-pillar reinforcement to the roof region of the motor vehicle and a lower region for joining the B-pillar reinforcement to a floor support of the motor vehicle, which B-pillar reinforcement comprises at least one hollow profile made of metal, in particular steel, and the hollow profile forms the upper and lower regions of the B-pillar reinforcement.
Motor vehicles have between the front and rear door cut-outs a central pillar which is usually called a B-pillar. The function of the B-pillar is to support the roof region of the motor vehicle on the floor support and, if appropriate, to provide a support for the front and rear side doors. At the same time, the B-pillar is also a visible part of the skin of the motor vehicle. In addition, in the event of a side impact, the behaviour of the motor vehicle is also greatly influenced by the B-pillar. Therefore, B-pillars usually consist of a B-pillar reinforcement which is provided inside the B-pillar, and of at least one skin sheet which is the directly visible part of the B-pillar. In order to respond to the different load regions of the B-pillar while providing a minimum weight, it is known from US patent application US 2008/0315628 A1 to produce the B-pillar reinforcement in the upper, central and lower regions from steel of different strengths. This B-pillar reinforcement has a cross-sectional surface which is substantially trapezoidal over its length. However, in the case of this B-pillar reinforcement, there is still the potential for improvement in respect of weight and cost for the production of said B-pillar reinforcement and for the integration of further components of the B-pillar.